Finding Lost Love
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Hook and Regina are discouraged in Neverland and start drinking. Drunk, Regina casts a spell to "awake a lost love" for both of them.


+Ultimate HeadCannon

Hook and Regina are discouraged in Neverland and start drinking. Drunk, Regina casts a spell to "awake a lost love" for both of them.

Regina couldn't believe how it happened. They had literally been scouting the same patch of land when Swan misstepped and found the new lost ones hideout. The "captors" , and Regina used that term very loosely, were asleep with Henry tied to a tree trunk. Regina would always remember the way Henry's face lit up upon seeing them all together. More so when Regina, Gold, and Ms Swan managed to pool magic and propel Hook's ship through a seemingly closed portal. Henry was home now and that's all that mattered.

Dr Whale (less freaky to people than Frankenstein) had seen many things in his life that he could not explain. Ogres, Mr Gold, coma patients waking up suddenly...but the patient in room 2110 suddenly pulling up her vitals, fighting her breathing machine, and hitting the call button...that could not be explained. Victor Frankenstein struggled to place her but Whale knew exactly who she was. And it scared the hell out of him.

The whole party from  
Neverland was at the hospital. No one was seriously (read fatally) wounded but all had small wounds that needed tending. They were all seated in a converted ICU unit. Everyone needed IV treatments for dehydration and standard rounds of  
antibiotics. Most had resisted furiously. The surprise had been Hook who, after his first hospital stay seemed to appreciate modern technology and medicine.

Hook walked down the hallway, IV stand trailing along. He had no problem with needing medical treatment but being in the same large room with the lot of the 'happiest family ever' made Hook green. He was sincerely please they'd located the lad. But Hook had no place in all of this. He was the guide. Not family. "I just can't believe it. I can't believe she just woke up like that? I mean, who does that?!" Hook heard from the area he was passing. Two women sat behind a large desk, seated closely. "Oh my god, I know! Whale seemed mystified. I mean, she just woke up 2 days ago but she's walking already!" Now that got Hook's attention.

He and the dark queen had been in a bad place when they started drinking. And then a worse place when they started talking. And then they'd decided to cast a spell. Hook, in his inebriated state, firmly believed that Milah would come back to life and Hook would need to leave Storybrook and go back to the Enchanted Forest to find her. Regina, in hers, believed a heart she had crushed viciously would repair itself and the man she killed would rise.

Rum did funny things to ya. But hearing that someone had in fact woke 2 days ago was startling. And a woman. Unless the evil queen was harboring secret tendencies that Hook would not mind watching, the woman could be for Hook. He shook  
his head. No magic could wake the dead. That was the ultimate loss. Hook was so deep in thought that he'd lost his way. Embarrassing, if you're a sailor. He looked around. This part of the bright maze-like building he'd not been in yet. It was darker than the rest and eery quiet.

Small squares with information were posted at each door. 2110, Mills. 'Wasn't that the evil queen's name here?' He stopped short and stared for a minute. Curious. Footsteps were headed this way. Hook turned toward the approaching figure and put on a grin. The good doctor gave him a strange look. "Hello Hook. What are you doing down here?"he asked. Hook shrugged his shoulders. "Thought I'd take a walk. M'afraid I've lost my way. Such a dreary hallway..."Hook knew he had the doctor.

Whale pursed his lips. "Yes this hallways is for patients who don't seem to be making any progress. Or in comas. We try to keep things as calm and quiet as we can." He explained. "But someone woke up?"Hook guessed. Whale looked surprised. "Well, yes. A young woman woke up two days ago. How did you know that?" Hook smiled winningly. "A few of your trained helpers were discussing it! I simply was walking by."

Whale nodded thoughtfully. "Seemed to be quite the shock, this woman rousing." Hook probed. Whales eyes cleared and he focused. "Most extraordinary. She'd been in the same state for three years. Since her accident." That piqued Hook's interest. Whale had already pressed on, seeing Hook's fascinated face. "Yes. She was in a car accident. Her and her boyfriend. She survived but was seriously injured. He was never found." Hook's eyes narrowed. Whale shook his head headed down the hall without a word. Into the room Hook had been staring at before: 2110, Mills.

Eventually, Hook found his way back to his cot. His head was buzzing. There was a food tray at his bedside but since the jiggling food incident (Swan's son had called it jello), he was very careful what he ate. Henry Mills was bouncing around as usual. He was attempting to split his time between Regina and Emma, Snow and NotSo Charming, and now the crocodile. He grimaced. Henry waved at him and Hook waved Henry over.

Henry sat on the foot of Hook's bed, bright smile in place. "Hey captain. How are you today?" Hook smiled back. "Fine, lad. Heard something curious and thought I'd ask you about it. Since you always seem to know what's going on..." Hook trailed off. It wasn't difficult to pull Henry Mills into something because he was naturally curious. Something that may cause the lad trouble one day. "Sure captain! Ask away!" Hook grinned and quirked his finger conspiratorially.

"Does your mother, Regina, have any relatives?"he asked in a whisper. Henry pulled away quietly. "My sister" he whispered. Tears formed in the boy's eyes. "But she's hurt."he explained. Hook stop up quickly and beckoned Henry to follow. Several of the women assisting the doctor would smile at them or wave at Henry. When Hook found the familiar hallway, he put a finger to his lips to keep Henry quiet.

Together, they quietly made it to the door of 2110. It was opened slightly and light was coming from inside. All other rooms in this area were dark. Henry's lip quivered. Hook put his hand on the boy's shoulder in what he hoped was reassuring. Henry pushed the door open. Several large machines lined one wall. There was one small bed with a light blue comforter. A plush stuffed animal sat on the messy covers. There was a large overstuffed type chair in the corner that Hook knew from experience was not as comfortable as it looked. And in the chair sat a pale, dark haired woman. She had her eyes shut tightly and was currently using her weak looking arms to push her body up.

"Natty!"Henry croaked, tears spilling out of his eyes. The woman's eyes opened suddenly and she relaxed into the chair. "Henry!"she cried. Henry ran forward and threw himself at the woman. She was smiling sweetly. However, unlike the whole time in search of Henry, Hook didn't feel uncomfortable, like he was the uninvited guest at the party. The woman looked up still hugging a crying Henry and locked eyes with Hook. She mouthed 'thank you' and Hook gave a little bow.

Henry pulled back and noticed Hook again. "I'm sorry. Captain this is my sister Natalie. Natty, this is Captain Hook!" He said both names with the same level of excitement. Whale had said she was asleep for several years. "Henry, you're huge!"she said in shock. He smiled proudly. "Natty, I'm 11!" Her eyes widened. It didn't seem like she really knew what was going on. "I'm sorry to bother you. I saw the name on the door and asked him about you." She shook her head. "It's fine. It's great actually. I haven't had any visitors yet besides Whale. And he isn't much company."she said sadly.

Hook was sort of mesmerized by her eyes. Swans eyes were green, same as Henry's. Regina's eyes were a cold detached brown. Natalie's eyes were somewhere between the two. Hook knew it had a name but couldn't place it. Henry got up suddenly looking worried. "I've been gone too long! They'll come looking for me." Hook knew he was right. His family had been really overprotective the last couple of days. Henry sighed sadly and kissed Natalie's cheek. "I'll see you later Natty!" She hugged him tight. Henry left and headed down the hall, Hook hanging back a little.

"I didn't mean to upset you or the boy. I suppose I didn't think it through..." Hook began but she waved him off. "No, it was great!"she insisted. She wiped her face off with a tissue beside her chair and attempted to get up again. Hook cleared his throat. "Does the lady need some assistance?" She had been kind so far but the glare she sent was pure Regina. "I'm fine!"she said through gritted teeth. Hook smiled again and left the room.

He made his way back to their makeshift wing. Henry and Regina were talking quietly and Regina had gone pale. Emma, Snow, and Charming were standing up, talking to Dr Whale. Regina stared at Hook in shock. They were thinking the same thing. 'The spell has worked!'

Natalie had no idea what to think of what just happened. She was thrilled, of course, to see Henry. Whale had told her how long she was asleep but it didn't hit her until she saw Henry. He'd gotten so big! And the guy that brought him, Hook,was something else. His eyes had been the most intense blue she's ever seen. And ya know, he was a 10 hands down. Natalie was weak but she wasn't dead. 'That man is so hot, he could wake a coma patient!' She thought with a wry smile.

For the second time in an hour, her door opened. Natalie heard a gasp and tilted her head up. Her mother was standing in the doorway. Even in a hospital gown and robe, Regina Mills managed to look regal. "Natalie" her mom whispered, dark eyes swimming with tears. Natalie couldn't even remember the last time real emotion had been seen out of her mom. Her mom kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting in and hugged Natalie tightly. Natalie choked on tears. Her mom pulled back slightly but held her face.

Her doorway was now crowded with people. She recognized Mary Margaret and Mr Gold but not the two blondes. Natalie was a little disappointed that the dark haired Hook wasn't with them. Mary Margaret was smiling widely and Henry was pushing through the crowd to get in. "Sorry for the mess. Would have cleaned up if I knew I'd have company."Natalie muttered sarcastically. Most of the crowd chuckled. "Natty, this is my other mom Emma!"

Natalie's hearing must have cracked. She turned to Henry in shock. Her mom held her hand. "Henry found his birth mother Emma. She lives here now." Her mom said simply. 'How was her mom dealing with this?' Natalie wondered. Mary Margaret spoke up. "And this is David. He's Henry's grandfather." Natalie's eyes widened. "It's a long story that I'll tell you later!"Henry insisted. Natalie smiled awkwardly. "Out! She needs to rest!" Her mother insisted. She was grateful.

The assembled party except Henry and her mom left. Regina kissed Natalie's forehead. "We're getting released tomorrow morning but I'll visit as often as possible!"Regina insisted. Henry nodded along. "Me  
too Natty! We have so much to catch up on." Natalie smiled but was dreading it slightly. She could feel magic circulating around and through her. And she wanted nothing to do with it!

Hook paced the halls. The others had been released several hours ago but Whale had asked him to stay. "Id like to monitor your chest wound for another day or so. Make sure it heals properly." Killian had been annoyed but nodded anyway. He has found that disagreeing with medical personnel had been more trouble than he cared to tangle with. And it gave him time to think. Regina's spell had woken her daughter. So stands to reason, it had woken someone for him as well. Regina's daughter had been quite the surprise though. Hook had spent a lot of time around Cora and was sure Cora hadn't known about Natalie. Regina didn't want her to. The girl was tough and fierce from what Hook could see.

He found himself in her hallway again. It had became 'her hallway' sometime last night in his mind. She also entered his mind more often than he'd care to admit. She was actually coming right at him. He blinked in surprise. She was in her hospital gown and a robe and was pushing a 'wheelchair'. She was struggling. Every step seemed painful for her. "You alright love?"he asked sincerely. She shook her head no. "Every step feels like stepping through a knife! Jesus!" Hook wasn't sure what 'Jesus' meant but she definitely looked in pain. She stumbled forward and he caught her around her waist.

She breathed hard. "Thanks Hook." She muttered simply. Unlike yesterday with the getting up thing, she must have realized that this she couldn't handle yet. "Okay. Ow! Time  
To head back!"she grimaced gesturing toward the chair. Hook looked at it in disgust. He'd been in one before and it hadn't felt safe. And the foot things hasn't made a bit of sense. Hook braced his hook arm against her back and lifted her legs up. She let out a squeak. "Chauvinist! The wheel chair was right there!"she spit out, blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I don't know what that means love but those chairs seem quite flimsy to me. And this is much more enjoyable!"he winked and she narrowed her eyes. He laughed at her expression. Her pushed opened her door with his foot and stopped suddenly. The wolf girl was sitting on her bed holding flowers. Her eyes widened comically and Hook was tempted to recite lines from Swans sons tome. 'My, what big eyes you have!'he thought with a smirk. "This is your stop love!"Hook said with a charming smile. She pursed her lips. "Thanks for that unnecessary show of masculinity."

The wolf girl laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth. Hook swept low into a bow and tipped an invisible cap. "Until next time!"

Ruby's eyes turned to Natalie accusingly. "What? He found me struggling and helped me out!"she insisted. Ruby's lips twisted in disbelief. "And you didn't enjoy that at all, right?"Ruby said sarcastically. Natalie blushed a little. "I didn't say that..." Ruby nodded. "The man is walking sex!"she said with a sigh. "Ruby!"Natalie squealed. They both laughed.

Dr Whale came in, checking the print out of Natalie's vitals and blushing when he saw Ruby. Natalie raised an eyebrow at Ruby who hid her face. "I see an elevated blood pressure and heart rate. How are you feeling?"he asked, sounding concerned. Natalie waved him off. "I went for a walk. It didn't go so well!" He put the cuff on her arm and manually took her blood pressure. "Great! No longer elevated. Heart rate was just up a minute ago." He said warily. Natalie smiled sweetly. "THAT was from girl talk!"

Whale actually stammered and left. Natalie turned to Ruby who cracked instantly. "Okay okay! Something happened. We have...a connection. I don't know. He gets me. Gets what it's like to be a monster!" Ruby said in a rush. Natalie blinked in surprise. "You're the farthest thing from a monster!" Natalie defended. Ruby sighed. "Nat, I ate someone! That's just...evil!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "My mother is the evil queen! So I know evil. You are nowhere near!" Natalie said simply. Ruby smiled, eyes watering. Ruby's phone went off. "Granny needs me back for the lunch rush. I'll see you later." With a hug, she was gone and Natalie was back to being alone.

Natalie stretched her arms straight out in front of her. She wiggled her fingers. She rotated her wrists. She bent her elbows. She rolled her shoulders. She lifted her arms above her head. She rolled her neck. She stretch her legs out in front of her. She wiggled her toes. She rotated her ankles. She bent at her knee. She stood up slowly and closed her eyes.

When she was 4, she told her mother she wanted to be a ballerina. So her mother put her in the one dance class in town. Natalie had learned all the the positions from a book before class. The teacher had praised her and the other girls in class had been mean. By 9, she was an accomplished dancer. Given solos in concerts and asked to dance the nutcracker every Christmas. She went en pointe at 11. When Regina brought baby Henry home when Natalie was 12, she threw out her pointe shoes and tutus. She ripped every pair of stockings she had and dyed her hair purple.

But Natalie still remembered every move she had learned. She slowly rose herself up until she was on her toes. Her back popped as she straightened her spine. She bent her front leg and spun into a pirouette. She stopped arms in a loose 'L'. She heard clapping from the door. Her eyes shot open.

Hook was standing at her door, hospital gown and robe gone. He wore leather pants (good god!) and a white linen shirt tucked in. A black vest was left opened and she could now see several chains hanging in his exposed chest hair. 'God hates me!'she thought automatically. "That was quite something! What do you call that love?" He asked, husky voice sending shivers down her spine.  
She swallowed hard. "It's ballet. A type of dance. That was called a pirouette." Her nodded slowly. "How long since you last danced?" He sounded genuinely interested.

She sighed, sitting down on the bed and motioning him inside the room. "It's been a while. Maybe 7 or 8 years." She said softly. Hook sat down in her chair in the corner. "And yet you did that without a second thought. Most extraordinary." She blushed a little. "It's actually called muscle memory. When you do a task for so long and so much, your body actually remembers how to do it."she explained and he looked thoughtful. "So, if you had started wrong?"he asked and she nodded. "My muscle memory would have told my arms or legs how to fix it basically."

She didn't think he wanted to talk about the brain and how it worked. Besides, Whale would have been the one best suited to do that. "I find myself fascinated by this world. You're saying that my body remembers how to tie knots and secure lines?" He said with a slight smile. She nodded. "Exactly. Have you ever been so tired when you started to do something that you have no idea how you finished it? And it was done right?"

He sat back in the chair. "So your body remembered your dancing. That is a wonder." He said quietly. Companionable silence filled the room for a minute. "Are you leaving?"she finally spoke up. Hook nodded. "Yes, the good doctor was satisfied with my chest wound upon inspection. I'm free to go." His voice had a teasing lift to it. Natalie frowned automatically. "Lucky you! Enjoy the freedom." Hook shook his head. "I'll be leaving here shortly as well. Sailing back to the land I came from."

Natalie couldn't keep the disappointment from creeping in. "But not for a few days, I think. Perhaps I could visit you before I depart?"he asked softly. She nodded instantly. "Sure. Yea, I mean. If you have nothing else to do." She said trying to appear nonchalant. He shook his head. "Would be a pleasure to see you again Ms Mills." He said simply. Their eyes locked.

Natalie's mind scream to look away but she didn't think she could. His eyes were calm ponds at first, changing quickly to swirling waves. Natalie blinked and cleared her throat. Hook seemed as effected as she was and left quickly. Natalie had to catch her breath when he left and she knew, without Whale telling her, that her heart rate was elevated.

Hook left the hospital in a daze. The queens daughter surely had magic of her own. He'd been able to feel it weave around him as she danced. To use magic on someone without being aware was a sign of real power. Her eyes had sizzled when they met his. For as long as Killian Jones had been alive, he didn't remember ever seeing eyes like hers. And then, she'd been sad when he said he was leaving soon. She made an attempt to hide it but wasn't as schooled in hiding emotions as her mother was. Natalie was more open, making her more dangerous.

The familiar scent of salt hit his nose before he registered climbing aboard his ship. The jolly roger has served him well these past years. She was his home and his sanctuary. Hook looked out at the water. Storybrooks waters were much calmer than the ones he'd sailed only days before. They lapped against the sand quietly. The soothing sound was putting Hook to sleep. He headed into his cabin and resolved to get the little girl with the bright eyes out of his head.

He was angry. More so, he was livid. Actually, he was frustrated. He'd exhausted every magical being he could think of in this blasted town. The blue fairy had offered a few helpful tips that amounted to Hook wandering around the town looking for a immature giant. Yes, that had gone swimmingly. Hook had spoken to Regina who told him in her detached voice that the only way he could sail his ship home was a bean. Hook found the Hatter and had spent a somewhat enjoyable afternoon making fun of Regina and Cora and their outfit choices. Was it petty? Sure! Was it fun? Definitely.

But now Hook was back on his ship, days later with no clear strategy to get home. In a moment of weakness, he'd talked to Snow White who had suggested perhaps Emma,Regina, and Gold could open another portal. He'd scoffed. Gold and Hook may have had a cease fire but they would never help one another willingly. Hook would sooner give his other hand than ask the crocodile for help.

He was securing a loose line when he looked up and saw a familiar figure walking along the pier. Natalie Mills had apparently been released. She wore a pair of pants that residents of the town called jeans and a long sleeved sweater. Her hair was much longer than he originally thought, falling down her back and shoulders in dark waves. Hook walked down the gang plank and smiled. "Why Ms Mills! A pleasure to see you out and about our fair town!" She turned toward him immediately and smiled shyly.

"Well hello captain! I thought for sure you'd be gone by now with how you spoke about leaving." Her smile was nearly blinding. She had been pale and a little sick looking at the hospital but looked healthy and bright now. "It's shaping up to be quite the impossible task!"he muttered a little darkly. She frowned briefly. "I'm sure we can come up with a way."she said softly.

He blinked in shock. "So, what brings you to the bay?" He asked, changing the subject. She smiled. "The water has always felt soothing to me."she said gazing out. Hook smiled. "Have you ever been sailing?" She blinked in surprise. "I haven't! Always wanted to."she said with a smile. Hook held out his hand. "Come aboard, love!" She looked around startled.

"Come aboard what?and where?" Hook laughed loudly. He found the steps with the back of his boot and pulled her onto the ship. She smiled in awe. "Hook, this is incredible!" She said, carefully moving her hand along the rail. Her eyes followed the lines all the way up to the crows nest. She looked mystified. "She's beautiful!" Hook smiled. "She is. My girl."he said proudly. "I can see why you love the sea being on a ship like this."

He was following her movements, still a little unsure if she was up to full strength. She sat on the rail and looked at him. "Why did you let me come aboard Captain Hook?"she asked simply. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. "It's Killian actually." She looked confused. "My name. It's Killian. And I asked you aboard because you looked lost."he answered honestly.

She bit her lip. "The town looks the same but it feels different. I wake from a 3 year nap and everyone I know is someone else. And my mom is evil which, truth be told, isn't that hard to believe. And my brother has a new mom. And no one will tell me what happened to sheriff Graham!" She took a deep breath. Her voice had raised and she was fighting tears. Killian walked to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She sucked in a breath quickly. He could feel her calming down. But he didn't want to let go just yet. She pulled back reluctantly. "I'm just tired of being lost and alone."she said quietly. Killian couldn't look away from her. She licked her lips and Killian had a brief second before he moved to kiss her. A crash followed by a strong wind made them separate. He recognized the whirlpool like sound. A portal was opening in the center of town.

They both look off running down the gangplank. The noise got louder and by the time they made it to the center of town, most residents were there too. A pair of legs came through the portal first, the body seemingly coming through a half second later. Swan and Charming stepped forward, firearm and sword drawn respectively. The portal was crackling with magic. Natalie was standing a half step in front of Killian and he began shifting her steadily behind him.

The warrior woman Mulan stepped through the portal supporting a male  
body. The princess Aurora followed a second later with Prince Phillip. The portal closed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Neal!"Emma shouted and dropped to her knees in front of him. Snow came forward, hugging Aurora and Mulan tightly. The women were chatting happily until Mulan saw Hook. She drew her sword and the crowd parted. Hook stared her down. "Mulan,no! He's one of us." Snow said. Hook inclined his head to her and Natalie sighed against his back.

Emma and Snow led the newcomers out of town square and the other residents slowly left as well. Regina had waved Natalie over and she left, waving to Hook sadly. He already missed her.

Natalie entered her own room in shock. Her mother hasn't changed anything. Her sheets looked freshly laundered. Her clothes still hung in he closet. Her math book sat on her desk. The room, like Natalie, felt frozen in time. Sure, Natalie was 20 (almost 21) now physically but she still felt 18. A single framed photo sat on her desk. Her and Graham. Natalie's stomach twisted bitterly.

No one would tell her what happened to him. Just that he was gone. And Killian didn't know or he would have told her. Emma Swan had looked scandalized when she asked for his jacket still hanging on the coat rack. Natalie blinked back tears. Something had happened between Emma and Graham and it made Natalie sick. Natalie heard a tap at her window. Her bedroom was on the second floor! She clambered to the window and saw a leather clad leg handing down. "'Lo love! It's a little chilly!" Killian said with a cheeky wave.

Natalie opened her window fully and Killian swung inside. "You scaled my house?"she sad with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "You've seen my home. Thought it was only fair!" She sat down on her bed. "This is it! Isn't as exciting as the Roger!" Killian scoffed. "We'll have to agree to disagree then love." He was slowly looking around her room. "What's so interesting about my room?"she asked. Killian stopped at her desk and picked up the picture.

"Natalie, who is this?" He asked, jealousy lacing his voice. Natalie smiled and kissed his cheek. "No one you need to worry about!"

Emma Swan was physically shaking. Magic had done many strange things in Emma's life but up her knowledge, it couldn't raise the dead. And Graham Humbert was standing 4 feet from Emma. He was pale and dirty, like he had climbed out of a grave ('which he probably had!'). Emma's gun was aimed at his head. "What the fuck are you?"she bit out. He shook his head sadly. "Emma, what happened?" Emma clicked her safety off. "I'm warning you, however you are disguised as Graham, this is the lowest trick!"she screamed. Graham took a step back. Emma babbled "this is fucking crazy. Henry, then Regina's daughter, now Graham!" "Natalie's awake?!"Graham asked in shock. "That's not possible. Whale said she'd never wake!"Graham added. Emma nodded. "She's awake. And cozied up to Hook of all people!"

Graham looked murderous. "Where are they?"his voice no longer sounded human. Emma blinked at him confused. "I don't know. She left a while ago and he followed after. Headed to Regina's." Graham took off in a run, Emma on his heels. The walk/run to Regina's really didn't afford them any time to talk. Graham stopped in the yard and stared up at a window. The light was on and the window was open. Emma swallowed heavily. Graham gave a sinister smile and kicked in the front door. He bounded up the steps two at a time. Emma had never been upstairs and had no idea where they were going.

Graham pushed open a closed door to find a room dark save for a lamp on in the corner and Regina reading in a chair. "What is the GRAHAM?" She said eyes widening. Graham raised a hand and beckoned Regina to follow. They passed two doors before coming to another closed one. They all heard a giggle and at the noise, Graham slammed open the door. Natalie and Hook were laying on the bed side by side talking. Hook shot out of bed at the noise and drew a knife from his boot. "The fuck?" Natalie managed before she saw Graham. And then tears were pouring down her face. Graham's face softened considerably.

Natalie choked out "daddy?" . Emma froze. Regina was still starting at Graham like a ghost (which he kind of was!) and Hook had finally put down the knife. "Get the hell away from my daughter!"Graham growled. Natalie stood up. "Dad, he wasn't hurting me!"she insisted. Regina finally spoke. "Graham. I'm. I'm so sorry."she looked and sounded genuinely apologetic.

Looking back, Emma could sort of understand the turn of events. Regina had feared Graham telling Emma the truth and believing. It had probably killed Regina (ha, that's funny) to crush Graham's heart. Graham turned to her. Regina's bottom lip quivered and Graham let out a breath. "What are you sorry about?"Natalie asked in confusion. The room shook. Regina turned to Natalie quickly. "Baby calm down!" Regina was too late. Natalie's eyes were darkening and the room shook harder. "You killed him."she said deadly quiet. Regina looked to be in physical pain and now Emma could feel the magic pulsing.

Graham stepped forward. "Nat, I'm okay! See?" He placed her hand in his cheek. "Right here Natalie." Hook growled low in his throat and bared his teeth. That was curious. The room was shaking less and less as the girl in front of them calmed down. Natalie's eyes were lightening. Hook chuckled dangerously. "Well, isn't this a fun little love problem? Swan and the queen share more than a son!"he said with a dark laugh. Regina glared. "I wonder. How did your daughter end up in that accident? Your doing as well?" He asked. Regina shook her head. "And what of the boy Whale mentioned? Kill him too, your majesty?" Hook bit out, eyes dark with fury.

"Enough!"the word echoed in the room as Natalie clenched her fists. "Killian, that's enough!"she insisted. Graham came toward Hook and they locked eyes. "I killed the stupid boy. Tore him apart. And I'll do the same for any man that comes near her!"he said menacingly. Hook smiled. "Don't you get it pretty boy? Regina woke you. And I woke Natalie. Your precious little girl is my true love!"he batted his eyelashes at the last bit. Natalie choked on a breath. Regina had paled to an unnatural degree. "Graham. He's right."she said quietly. Graham pulled back as though he'd been slapped. Natalie sunk to the floor.

In the eery silence, footsteps were heard. Charming and Snow were here. Tears fell down Snows face as she saw Graham. "It's not possible!"she wailed, shaking her head. "Appears it is!"Emma said, head throbbing. Natalie's magic had felt heavier than Regina's or Golds. It felt like hers felt. All encompassing and natural. Neither light or dark.

Natalie was magic. Just like Emma.

In his 318 years of living, Killian had seen many impossible things. Dark magic most foul, the crocodile, light leaving his beloveds eyes, anything to do with the Hatter, Swan and her powers, and now sitting in a diner with a group of people he'd never called friends, he'd seen something else impossible. A man wake from the dead, a woman wake from near dead, and two enemies give up their hatred because of a tiny broken girl.

Natalie Mills was seated in the corner of a booth. Her jean clad legs pulled to her chest and Hook's bulky leather coat draped on her shoulders. Hook was instantly protective. Way he saw it, Regina could have woken her once she'd regained her powers. Hook saw no reason to keep the girl incapacitated. Regina feared her own daughter. And now Hook knew why. Her magic was much stronger than Regina's. Probably more powerful than the crocodiles too!

Natalie's mind was like a super collider. Her mother had been the one to hurt her father. But she'd woken him from the dead. Did the two actions negate each other? Hook was her true love. Which was scary by itself. Natalie had just started liking him! Now, they were meant to be? And Emma Swan feared her; she could feel it. All in all, great night!

Her father scooted next to her in the booth. "I still can't believe you're awake!" He whispered to her. Her eyes locked with her dads. Gone was the dark monster that had threatened Killian. He laced their fingers together. "Do you hate me Nat?" He asked softly. Her face showed her confusion. "For Ryan." He said simply. Natalie shook her head. "I could never hate you dad. And Ryan...wasn't a great guy." She trailed off guiltily. Her dads knuckles cracked against the linoleum table top. Wait. That was Killian's.

Killian was staring at her darkly. Maybe now wasn't the BEST time to bring up Ryan considering Killian had been strangely protective of her from the beginning. Though now it made sense! Regina was still silent across from her. Clearly the guilt of not bringing her daughter back to life was too much. "Think of it this way!"Natalie started, all eyes at the table locking with her. "Mom, if you'd woken me but not dad, I'd hate you. But you woke dad and got me as an add on. Sort of works perfectly. Assuming dad forgives you." She said sort of sarcastically.

Hook was having a hard time not laughing and her dad looked like he didn't know what to say. "Yes, it seems everything's coming up Millhouse!"her mom said sarcastically and Emma seated a table over stifled a choked off laugh. "Regina just quoted The Simpsons. The world is ending." Killian shot Emma a confused look and Emma replied "form of entertainment called tv" . He nodded and turned back to Natalie, shooting her a look.

"So, does this mean I can call you mom?"Hook asked Regina and she glared hard. Natalie put her head on the table but Hook could see her shoulders shaking from laughter. The whole 'Charming' family was laughing too. "Yes. As soon as Ms Swan and Gold's son reconcile and get back together." Emma glared daggers at her and Natalie's shoulders shook harder. "Hook, how does a pirate wedding happen? Does she slide a ring on your hook or hand?"Emma asked rudely. Natalie's face popped up, tears running down her face.

"I just can't. This is too much. Stop outdoing each other!"she said, tears clearly from laughter. Natalie poked her dad and she left the table and turned back to them. "No more fighting please! Both of our family situations suck beyond belief." With a turn and a little chime of a bell, Natalie Mills has ended a feud. Snow cleared her throat. "I suppose we were acting a little childish." She said. Graham nodded. "And there are worse things than Nat being with Hook. At least we know they're meant to be!"he said trying to be reassuring. Regina nodded but pointed at Hook. "You will NEVER call me mom, pirate. Are we quite clear?" She asked menacingly.

Killian smiled and mocked a bow. He left, trailing after Natalie. "Princess, slow down!"he called to her. Natalie turned bewildered. "I'm not a princess!"She said out of breath from running. Killian shot her a look. "Of course you are. Your mother is a queen."he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "Sure, on paper, I'm a princess. And you're still a pirate!" She said, lips tilting up in a grin.

"That I am, love! That an issue?"he asked still smiling. She shook her head stepping closer. "Nope. Not at all." Killian stepped forward and tilted her chin up. He was leaning down to kiss her when a throat cleared. Graham stood against the opposite wall of a building. "A few rules. All dates be in public places. And they'll be a curfew. AND I will not be made a grandfather any time soon..."Graham trailed off as Natalie glared at him. "Since you were intent on interrupting this, I think Killian will walk me home. Alone, dad!"she added, eyes narrowing. Graham sputtered but Natalie grabbed Killian's hook and led him away.

They were down the street when Natalie finally slowed down. She leaned against a wall and clutched her stomach laughing. Killian smiled back. "You'd make a hell of a pirate, love!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "Bet you say that to all the girls." Killian tapped her nose with the tip of his hook. "Yes but I rarely mean it!" He said with a laugh. She crossed her arms and pouted. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "And you mean it now?"she asked skeptically. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her soundly.

A pulse shot through both of them and Natalie pulled away in awe. "Well, there's that proof. "She whispered. He nodded and Natalie stood on her toes to reconnect their mouths. The kiss felt practiced and intimate. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her fully against him with a hand on her butt. Kissing Natalie felt like coming home. "Ehem!" Hook pulled away to yell at whoever interrupted. Regina was holding Graham back from attacking. Natalie sighed. "Night Killian." He smiled. "Goodnight love." He winked and sauntered off, hearing the sheriff growl from behind "he's still a god damned pirate Regina!".


End file.
